


Please come get your man

by Dawntherabbit



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawntherabbit/pseuds/Dawntherabbit
Summary: The story of how Mickey met Byron.MutichapterDue to recent spoilers I will not be continuing this work.It can still be enjoyed as a short fic.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Please come get your man

Where are you going??" Ian tried to stop him at the door but he couldn't hobble fast enough. Ian's fingers only slightly grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Out, going to find someone to hook up with." Mickey stood in the middle of the road infront of the Gallagher house. It was pitch black besides the dim yellow glow of the porch light. Ian gave him a sarcastic smile. 

"Come back inside!" He rolled his eyes like it was some big fucking joke. It wasn't a joke he was dead serious.

"See ya." 

"Mickey?!" Ian's voice echoed through the street, the L flew past drowning out anything else Ian might have said.

Mickey walked away disappearing into the city, blending into its grime and dirt.

Fucking Ian. 

He lit up a blunt navigating through the alley ways and broken fences. He knew almost every shortcut. Years of running from the police and getting lost in the city had it's perks. 

He hopped over the last fence leading to a clear road full of old broken down clubs and eateries. He kept on walking until the old clubs turned into nice new buildings lined with actual sidewalks. 

No needles in this neighborhood, not even a beer can thrown in a bush.

He stumbled into a bar in the heart of the area, lit up like a christmas tree. A big rainbow flag hanging on the door along with a big metallic sign in French. 

It would be a nice place to find his rebound, a nice place to find someone to show off. The level of his saltiness had no bounds.

Immediately he threw three overpriced shots back looking around the room studying all the faces. He found something wrong with each and every one of them until he laid eyes on a small redhead. He was cute, looked a little young..

A memory flashed in his mind.* A fire haired boy pinned in his bed. Green eyes that shined at him with a burning curiosity. They widened when they met Mickeys eyes. A silent understanding. 

They stared up at him a way it made him feel something.. something foreign. A feeling that still pulsed in his veins. 

Ian's careful grip, a stark contrast to his rough calloused hands. His face covered in dirt and grime but the boy still looked at him like he was made of something beautiful. Like he saw right through him. 

Freckles graced his body, from the top of his head across his torso. Down his arms to his fingertips. Fingertips that pressed into his skin.*

His chest ached and with that he took another shot. It burned all the way down.

Fuck, he shook off the memory walking up to the small redhead happily chatting with a group of people.

He was dressed in leopard print shirt and black pants riddled with glitter flecks. 

"Hey what's up." Mickey said looking the guy up and down. His eyebrow raised in a suggestive way. He was pretty nice looking overall.

"Hey! I'm Byron!" The man said flashing a flirty smile. 

Mickey grabbed him up giving him a hard kiss. Byron melted right into it. It felt all wrong. His mouth was too small, he was way too gentle, he even tasted wrong. The guy smelled like flowers for gods sake. Still he kept on, out of spite or need they stumbled into the bathroom stall. 

Byron was too happy and smiled too much. He giggled everytime their lips met, every time Mickeys hands touched him. 

He focused on the red hair as Byron moved down to his knees. He watched as his head bobbed, he tugged at the red hair weaving his fingers through the short locks.

His mind went to Ian, Ian's mouth, Ian's red hair, Ian's throat that he was cumming down. 

Quickly he zipped up his pants face to face with the man that was definatly not his lover.

"How old are you?" 

"21!" He said leading Mickey to this little ...fucking ...vespa. "You wanna grab something to eat?" 

"Sure." he said with fake enthusiasm. He just needed to show him off long enough for Ian to see that he could move on any time he wanted to. That he needed to be fought for for once.

They ended up a some hipster joint, hamburgers and overpriced beer. 

"Tell me about yourself." He said letting his mind run while Barry.. Brian?..spent an hour talking as he munched on french fries.

"Rich.... studying in Britain... my apartment downtown..." is about what he heard. He nodded at all the right times and when he looked like he was about to ask for feedback he just repeated the last words he said while inflicting his voice.

"Wow you're such a good listener!" Byron gushed. 

"That's me." Mickey replied, he fidgeted in his seat. "Hey so I'm kinda going through some stuff with my ex Ian, I have to move out... today." 

"Oh that sounds hard!" This kid... 

"I was wondering if you could take me by his place to get my stuff, he left me in the courthouse when we were about to get married." He said in a quiet tone. It felt nice to complain about it. "Years together. Years! "

They were both silent as Mickey focused on the mission at hand.

"Oh of course hun!" Byron grabbed his arm with a sympathetic gaze. 

"Where are you going to live?" Byron threw 40 down on the bill.

"Don't know yet." He said honestly. 

He couldn't keep going on in that little room. A constant reminder. He couldn't just pretend to be okay in face of the man who didn't love him enough to marry him.

"Why dont you crash at my place for a few days!"

"That sounds great!" This was going better than expected. 

By the time they left the sun was already high in the sky.

"Yeah just around there." 

He had Byron circle the place about four times before he pointed out the house. That vespa was fucking loud and he knew it. The echo of the engine was even driving him crazy.

"How do I honk the horn?"

"This right here hun."

Mickey actually had fun waking up the neighborhood. Ringing his dingy little horn with a smile plastered on his face. 

He parked infront of the Gallagher house, just for good measure he beeped the horn a few more times. 

"You lived here?" Bryon physically cringed swinging himself from off the scooter. He walked a few steps from his vespa in horror looking around.

He saw Ian trudge out crutches and all. He grabbed Byron in his stupid little mint helmet, giving him a modest kiss looking right at Ian. For added effect he smacked his butt.

Ian glared over at him. It was working.


End file.
